Aeterna
by Korean Otaku
Summary: When Yuugo and her Yookau are defeated in their world, Yuugo is brought by the Šķīstība dzīves to the Naruto world. What is she to do when she can no longer participate in the pact offering anymore though? How will she get back? Rating might change. R


**Okay, before the Disclaimer, You should know this.**

**The current world that this starts off in is my made up world were there are 8 killer books that are found by children Each book has one of the 8 elements. The world is called, "Aeterna" which is Latin for "Without beginning or end of time"**

**Book 1 has Fire,**

**Book 2 had Water,**

**Book 3 has Wind,**

**Book 4 has Ice,**

**Book 5 has Earth,**

**Book 6 has Light,**

**Book 7 has Darkness,**

**And book 8 has Lightning.**

**When the children find the books, they gain "Invisible arms". It's a bit like Elfen Lied, but there are no horns, and the invisible arms can not block anything. They can only kill with them. There is also a limit to every child's arms. It's 12 meters.**

**When a child finds a book, they are sent, by the book element, to a specific area to save a Yookau. A Yookau is a young boy or girl who have fox, mouse, or wolf ears. They are enslaved, and endangered.**

**If they can save the Yookau, the Yookau are given 2 papers to sign. 1 proving that they child did save them, and the other is a pact paper. A pact paper is a paper with the child's book symbol. If the Yookau sign's it, it says that the Yookau are Free, and they swear allegiance to they're savers.**

**If they do not sign it, the Yookau are sent out into the wild, and can be captured by the enemies again, and are not saved until the next batch of children in a time period of 1-4 years.**

**Once you have got a Yookau, you are trying to kill the other 7 book holders and get they're Yookau. In other words, you want to get all 8 elements and books. The one who gets all 8 elements and books get to face off against the supreme ruler.**

**The supreme ruler is the one who won the last fight, The Supreme ruler is also the one who chooses which children get the books. He gives them their element book, and gives them the papers for the Yookau. **

**That's all the basics.**

**The 2nd**** part, (will be addressed) takes part in the anime, Naruto.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in it. I only own the planet Aeterna, and it's plot and characters.**

I sighed as a man's head was blown off. Blood splattered everywhere, and I was completely soaked in it. There were 5 dead men around me. One of the men being torn in half, and the others with no head. A small Yookau peaked out from behind my back, his eyes widening in terror.

I looked down at him. "It's okay Mura. Just ignore the blood. We have to get you out." I said, patting his head.

His eyes widened more "B-but Yuugo! There's so much blood!"

I continued walking, ignoring him "Come on." I cried out, as my bare feet stepped in puddles of blood. He ran to my side, gripping my hand tightly.

About ten minutes later, more men showed up. I stared at them, a smile slipping onto my face.

They grinned when they saw me "Well well well…if it isn't the Yookau and his little savior. You ready to die you two?" The man, closest to us said. He was 4 meters away from us, and was holding a large gun.

I smiled lightly. "No, I happened to have a mission to complete. Sorry~." I said.

He turned towards Mura, a large grin on his face "Fine then." He said, walking towards Mura. "I'll kill him first. That itself will ruin your mission. Then, I'll kill you."

I simply stood still, my eyes still fixed on him. He seemed to not care, and shot the bullet at Mura, who had stepped 3 feet away from me. My eyes widened as it rushed at him with intense speed. I quickly pushed Mura out of the way, as the bullet blasted my whole side open.

I coughed loudly as I fell on the ground. I heard Mura scream as the man shot him down as well. Tears sprung into my eyes, as he fell in front of me, dead. My face was quickly covered in blood.

"M-Mura!" I cried, holding a hand to my injured side. I stared into his dull, lifeless blue eyes. I could see a tear run down his cheek, and almost immediately after he turned yo stone and started cracking. I closed my eyes sadly.

The man kneeled in front of my face, placing a pistol to my head. "Didn't I tell you I was going to kill the Yookau before you? You can't escape destiny you know." He said, almost sadly. "If you had just given up, you wouldn't be injured like this." He said.

"Have a happy afterlife." He said.

Right as he was about to pull the trigger, His hand flew off, the gun with it.

He hollered in pain, stepping back clutching his bleeding wrist. I leaned up against a nearby wall, holding my bleeding side. I could tell that I was about to die. I smiled lightly, closing my eyes, and thinking about Mura. I felt myself drift off, just barely hearing a "Help her out!" before I was in complete darkness.

* * *

**-bow- Please review. I would like to know what people think of this. I accept Flames, comments, criticism, ect. **

**Yuugo's Profile**

**Name: Yuugo**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 4'10**

**Birthday: November 23, 00057 BG7- Aeterna time **

**Weight: How rude…**

**Book number: 4**

**Yookau name: Mura **

**Element type: Ledus vilks**

**Weapon: Sasaldet- Book weapon**

**Personality: Sweet, mother like, quite.**

**Nickname: Ledus Warrior**

**Favorite color: Blue**

**Mhm…yeah. Please review! :D**


End file.
